


Do Me A Favor

by mrsupertomato



Series: 竹马竹马 [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>娃娃Mark和娃娃Eduardo的故事，以及为Dustin点蜡</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。

　　倒霉的永远是Dustin。从今天开始，除了要被他的男朋友——Sean Parker不定时的欺负外，还要加上两个小屁孩儿。就是他姨妈家的孩子和他姨妈朋友家的孩子。Dustin要怎么拒绝呢？他是那么善良乐于助人的好小伙，永远笑得都跟个白痴似的——这是Sean的原话，他还说他的脑子和他的傻笑成正比。没有人会这么损自己的男朋友好吗！  
　　“为什么只给两个孩子买一只玩具熊呢？”Dustin真的快哭了。他要怎么样才能让Mark把熊给Eduardo玩儿一会儿呢？  
　　先不管Dustin现在怎么样了，反正他一直命运多舛的恨不得表演上几个世纪。让我们把时间倒带三个小时，将空间转回到刚刚碰头的两个孩子身上，那时候的气氛还是相当和谐的。  
　　“Wardo!”Mark小小的尖叫了出来，在门铃响起来的同时就不再继续玩儿那堆让他闷闷不乐的乐高积木了，他像是被蹦蹦床弹起来了一样迅速的站了起来，抓起他的床头柜上的一个向他妈妈要的首饰盒子——那其实相当小巧，不过对于一个小孩子来说还是挺大的——像只罗斯戈贝尔野兔一样[1]跑向门口。  
　　“慢点儿跑，Mark，Dudu还没来得及进门呢。”Karen听到他儿子迫不及待见到朋友跑下来的脚步声，向楼梯的方向喊着，免得他过于匆忙把自己摔上一跤。  
　　Eduardo牵着他妈妈Sandra的手指，跟在妈妈后面走进来，他看到Karen的时候有些害羞的问了声好，不过等看到Mark的时候他也和他的朋友一样的兴奋了起来。  
　　“Mark！”Eduardo小朋友从妈妈身边钻出来，连鞋子都没脱下来就想往Mark的方向跑去。  
　　“Dudu！”Sandra提醒着她激动地什么都顾不上的小儿子。  
　　他急急忙忙的甩掉鞋子就跑向Mark。  
　　“Mark，我有好多好多事情要和你讲。”Eduardo像只雀跃的小鸟一样，他跑到了Mark跟前，手舞足蹈的不知在比划着什么手势  
　　“这个送给你。”Eduardo从他蓝色儿童大衣——看起来有些像《驯龙高手》中的没牙牙——的口袋里掏出了一个蓝色的玩具小汽车递给Mark，他在上面还用蓝底白点的缎带打了个蝴蝶结。他贴近Mark，把手护在他的小伙伴的耳朵边上，压低声音悄悄地说：“我用我的午餐钱给你买了新的，不要告诉我妈妈。”  
　　Mark把Eduardo的手从耳朵边上拽下来攥在他自己也小小的手里，越过Eduardo探头探脑的看了一眼妈妈们的方向——她们在看着他们笑。Mark觉得她们刚才说不定听见Wardo的悄悄话了，虽然他觉得那个秘密没什么大不了的，但是Wardo说是秘密，那就是很重要，而且他妈妈也不喜欢他少吃一顿饭。Mark凑近Eduardo也在他耳边悄悄的说：“跟我来。”说完他就拉着Eduardo的手往楼上，他的房间那跑去。  
　　他们到了Mark的房间，两个小家伙兴奋的喘着气，Mark让Eduardo坐到地上的《怪兽大学》的垫子上，自己到门口左右观察了一下情势，就把门关上了，并且用他的小椅子把门抵上。  
　　“Wardo。”Mark转过身叫盯着地上的乐高积木入迷的Eduardo。  
　　“这个送你。”他把手里的小盒子递了过去。  
　　Eduardo站起来，他高兴的样子让他的小脸蛋儿红扑扑的，就像熟透的桃子似的。他小心翼翼并且郑重地接过来自Mark的礼物，然后看到了让他感到兴奋的东西。  
　　“天啊，Mark，这是的复仇者联盟的粘贴纸吗！”Mark送出的盒子的盖子中间有一张粘贴纸，Mark用它把原本盒子上那个难看的不讨人喜欢的商标修正掉了，而且除了那个主粘贴纸，盒子上还贴着很多头像那样的小粘贴纸。“我可以打开它吗？”  
　　“当然。”Mark背着手，抿着嘴笑着，他尽力掩饰自己小小的得意，和因为Eduardo的到来而产生的快乐。  
　　“乐高蜘蛛侠!”Eduardo惊讶的张大了嘴巴，他瞪大了眼睛的样子就像是Mark原来看过的一个动画片里的那个斑比，“这个礼物太好了Mark！”  
　　“我会帮你继续收集的。”Mark有些不好意思，他扭着自己手指，嘟着嘴不太清楚的说。  
　　“我帮你攒的那些袜子的商标妈妈没让我带来。”Eduardo有些伤心的说，他感到有些对不起Mark，他送了他这么好的礼物，他却没办法让Mark也得到些比小汽车更多些的礼物。他的小嘴有些难过的嘟了起来，看起来就像马上就要哭出来。  
　　“你给我的小车挺好的，而且咱们是情侣款。”  
　　“什么叫‘情侣款’。”  
　　“一样的就是情侣款。”  
　　“幼儿园里都是情侣款吗？”Eduardo指的是幼儿园的制服。  
　　“我妈妈说只有亲密的两个人一样的东西才是情侣款。”Mark在街上看到情侣款这个词，然后问得他妈妈，他觉得这个适合他和Wardo。  
　　“那咱们是‘情侣款’吗？”  
　　“我想咱们应该是‘情侣’，就像‘丈夫’和‘妻子’？”  
　　“那咱们俩谁是‘丈夫（husband）’？谁是‘妻子（wife）’呢？”  
　　“我是丈夫，这个词比较长，就像我的姓似的。”  
　　“可是我的名字也很长啊。”  
　　“但我喜欢这个。”  
　　“那好吧，这个称呼让给你吧，我就选那个短的好了。”  
TBC.　  
　　[1]电影版霍比特人中褐袍巫师的兔子。


	2. Chapter 2

　　Eduardo的妈妈给他买了只小熊，非常柔软可爱，穿着小小的玩具衬衫、毛背心和休闲裤，它甚至还有双精致的小鞋子。小熊眼神真挚，时刻都在微笑，似乎在说着：“小宝宝，让我来陪你玩儿吧。”小Eduardo和Mark亲昵了那么一会儿后，就一直抱着小熊，一点儿都舍不得撒开手，他还总是时不时的用他肉嘟嘟的脸颊蹭蹭小熊的绒毛。  
　　就好像它是全世界最重要的似的，而Mark已经被他的小伙伴一脚踹开了一样。  
　　Mark抿着嘴坐在Eduardo旁边，因为那只坏熊的原因，他都不能抓Wardo的手了！他一语不发的斜着眼睛瞪着那只熊，手指头因为想攥住Eduardo的手却因为对方抱着熊的原因而不停地在亚麻座垫上挠着。  
　　那只熊笑得真是太邪恶了，它看起来就像是动画片里那些得逞的坏蛋一样，看它得意洋洋地都快把嘴巴撇到天上去了，那邪恶的扣子眼睛闪烁着胜利的光芒，它还宣言似的把它那棉花爪子放在Wardo的手背上。而他的Wardo呢？笑得跟个小笨蛋似的，他都不知道自己中了这只邪恶的熊的诡计，还紧紧地把它搂在怀里。  
　　两个坐在前面座位上的妈妈和Eduardo都没有注意到Mark那张比平常更加面瘫的小脸——妈妈们在聊天，而小Eduardo抱着小熊已经被暖洋洋晒得打瞌睡啦。  
　　他不能继续容忍那只可恶的熊了。  
　　Mark把他外套口袋的拉锁拉上——他的“情侣款”小车还在口袋里呢，他一点舍不得把它放在架子上落灰——他迅速的伸出两只手，企图把熊从Eduardo的怀里拽出来。  
　　当他抓住熊的耳朵，狠狠的把熊从Eduardo的怀里往外拽的时候，打着瞌睡的Eduardo就清醒了过来。  
　　他几乎都没怎么反应过来呢，小熊就被Mark夺走了。  
　　“那是我的熊熊Mark。”Eduardo有点儿不解，他不明白他的朋友为什么要把他的新伙伴从他这里夺走，所以他歪着脑袋想了想，然后问，“你也喜欢他？”  
　　“我才不！”Mark把熊藏在他的身后迅速退到车后座的最边上。  
　　“你会弄疼他的Mark。”Eduardo有些不开心他的新伙伴被Mark这么粗鲁的对待，但是他妈妈告诉过他，他比Mark大一岁，他是个好哥哥，要关心弟弟。“我们可以一起玩儿。”  
　　“不！”Mark一点儿不想让这只巫师熊在他们中间插足，他不想和任何人、任何事物分享Wardo。“你不能和它玩儿！”  
　　“怎么了？”坐在副驾驶Sandra转过头来看看孩子们又弄出了什么新情况。  
　　“不用管他们，亲爱的，孩子们得学会自己解决问题。”Karen打了个左转向灯，再过个五分钟，他们就能到她外甥家了。Dustin的爸妈最近也不在家，虽然她外甥才上七年级，不过她非常认可那孩子能力。不过她猜他和他那个小男朋友的事儿大概还没敢跟他爸妈露出点儿口风。她觉得把两个小孩子送去让他照顾，也能防止他和他那个小男朋友乱搞，这两个孩子可不是那么好带的，特别是她家Mark。  
　　“好吧好吧，”Sandra认同Karen的话，但她还是确认了下，“确保处理好你们之间的小矛盾，宝贝儿们。”  
　　Eduardo认真的点点头，但是Mark还是一言不发，他抿着嘴固执地紧紧地靠在角落里。  
　　这只可恶的熊把大人们也给迷惑了，他绝对不能让这可怕的东西继续对Wardo下咒了。  
　　“是‘他’，Mark，熊熊是个绅士。”Eduardo纠正他，他在车后座上往Mark的方向爬了一些，他不想Mark把他的新朋友压得喘不过气，他想安抚Mark让他不那么粗暴的对待他。“我们一起玩儿好吗？”  
　　Eduardo伸出手，想去抓住Mark的手。可是Mark以为Eduardo要把熊抢回去，他一下子把他的手打开了，并且尖叫着：“不一起玩儿！”  
　　小Eduardo被他的朋友打他的那一下子弄得先是震惊，然后突然一股委屈的情绪就冲了上来，他一下子哭了出来，眼泪流的就好像夏天的雨水那样又快又急，他抽着鼻子，像小动物似的呜咽着。  
　　小Mark的胸口觉得特别不好受，他觉得那只巫师熊不单把Wardo迷成了非它不可的样子，还往Mark的胸口里放了颗大西瓜把他弄得不舒服。他不会屈服的，他不会把熊还给Wardo的。  
　　“咱们到......Mark！你又把Dudu怎么了！”Karen瞪着他儿子，她打开车门，想从绕到后座把他儿子给揪下来。  
　　不过Mark在他妈妈走到车尾的时候就灵巧的抓着熊爬到了前面。坐在副驾驶上的Sandra大概知道是怎么回事儿了，她笑着拍了下准备从前座逃跑的Mark的屁股：“你个小淘气包。”  
　　Mark跳到驾驶位上，从开着的车门跳了下去，直冲向Dustin家的院子，把熊从栅栏门上扔了过去，自己从下面的缝底下钻了过去。这一幕正好被开门打算迎接他们的Dsutin看到，还没等他开口，Mark就钻了进来，抱着熊往屋子的方向飞奔。  
　　Dustin看着比兔子逃得还快的Mark撇了撇了嘴，“好吧，你也好，Mark。”  
　　“怎么回事儿，Karen姨妈？”Dusrin用大拇指比了比他身后。  
　　Karen看着她儿子逃跑的方向捋了一把头发，钻进车里把哭的快上不来气儿的Eduardo抱出来。“这么回事儿。”  
TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

　　咱们终于可以讲讲Dustin这个可怜的家伙了。就算Sean那么说他的男朋友，那也不代表别人也有资格那么说，正如他姨妈对他的认可，能当Sean的男朋友也证明着Dustin有着不容小视的实力。  
　　但是现在可不是要讲他的那些荣誉，像那些无聊的东西有什么可陈述的，难不成要讲讲他是怎么在童子军生火？或者怎么技压群雄在青少年计算机比赛拔得头筹？又或者他神不知鬼不觉的把教导主任的电脑黑了？什么？！最后那个当然算荣誉！不然他是怎么进到Sean的男友指标里的！  
　　Dustin的这辈子似乎是注定充满了如苦行僧般的磨难。他的童年几乎就是在他姨妈家度过的，他爸妈几乎就是生活在空中，在Mark出生前他的生活还算是幸福快乐，不过等到Mark出生，Dustin短暂的好日子算是到头了。  
　　Mark即不哭也不闹，他总是面无表情，充满了对一切的不屑，Dustin要是敢去碰碰他的小脸蛋儿，那等着他的除了带着口水的牙齿印就是被Mark拳打脚踢，虽然不疼，但是也挺伤自尊的。当另一个小宝宝Eduardo出现的时候可就不一样了，Dudu大部分时间都挺高兴，他是个温柔的小宝宝，被Dustin抱起来的还会扑在他身上咯咯笑。而且Mark也喜欢他，他的小表弟还不会爬的时候就会抓着Eduardo不放手了，他甚至还跟他卷在一起打滚，临幸下除了有Eduardo和他一起时候才会玩儿的那些他不怎么喜欢的幼儿益智玩具。  
　　所以今天是怎么了？他还没见过Mark这么迫不及待地从Dudu身边跑开，他看起来连头都没功夫回。  
　　Dustin抱着还在不停默默流泪的Eduardo坐在沙发上。他在桌子摆满了糕点、糖果、果汁和小玩具，还有一地的小拉炮彩带，甚至连他的遥控直升机和玩具火车都出动的。而Mark那小混蛋，他一溜烟儿的跑没影了，不知道把自己塞到哪个角落去了。  
　　“那再给你买一只熊熊好不好？”  
　　Eduardo伤心的哪里只是小熊的事儿？他最好的朋友抢走了他的新伙伴，他还被他挥开了手。他再也没有最好的朋友了，他抢走了熊熊远走高飞，再也不和他玩儿了。他们再也不能有“情侣款”的东西了，再也没有最好的伙伴了。天啊，他觉得Mark骗了他。想到这里，Eduardo都哭得打嗝了。  
　　再这么下去Dudu非得把自己哭晕过去不可。Dustin决定把Mark找出来从他手里夺回小熊，即使他踢他的小腿也要抢回来！  
　　“Dudu来让哥哥抱抱，咱们一起去找Mark要熊熊？”  
　　Eduardo点点头，转身扑进Dustin的怀里，吧唧的亲了他一口表示他的感谢。  
　　而此时此刻的Mark正在房子内“流窜作案”。用他的电子表计时，在一个地方藏不过十分钟就换个地方，一只手抓着小熊，一只手抓着一条巧克力棒。  
　　我把巫师熊处理好了就去找你，Wardo。Mark在心里对着他的小伙伴说。这个任务实在是太艰巨了，他不能让任何人发现他的处刑地，特别是在Dustin这个毫无隐私的家伙家里。  
　　他躲在一间客房的衣柜里，听见Dustin的声音从门外模糊的传来，这让Mark的心几乎提到嗓子眼儿里。他的脚步声越来越近，Mark似乎都能听到老电影里那种诡异的背景音乐随着Dustin的走近而变得越来越激烈的声音。  
　　但就在这时，Dustin的手机响了。他弯下腰把Eduardo放在地板上。“我接个电话Dudu，你先坐会。”  
　　Dustin说完为Eduardo把门打开，而Eduardo看着有些空旷的房间有些害怕。  
　　“我就在门口。”Dustin揉了揉他的头发，又亲了他一下。  
　　这些，全部都被Mark看到了。如果您到目前还看不出这个小鬼的嫉妒心有多重的话，只能为您的情商而感到遗憾了。Mark小朋友气得都快冲出柜子，想一头把他的表哥撞出个粉碎性骨折之类的。  
　　“不，亲爱的，你不能来。”  
　　“我没在家里开派对！有谁愿意参加Dustin Moskovitz的派对。”  
　　“约会，哦，这，过几天的？”  
　　Mark猜那是Sean。他喜欢Sean！因为Sean也喜欢恶整Dustin，虽然他们据说是挺不错的朋友。  
　　Eduardo看了一会儿打电话的Dustin，然后就在屋里溜达上了，他走向衣柜，打开了门。  
　　“Mark！”他瞪大眼睛叫了出来。  
　　“真不行，Sean......什么Dudu？Mark！你别跑！”  
　　Dustin要扑过去抓Mark，而Mark狠狠地推了一下衣柜门，让Dustin整个脸就拍在了衣柜门上。Mark把巧克力塞进裤子口袋，抓起Eduardo的手就往出跑，顺路还踢了受伤的Dustin的小腿骨一脚。  
　　在Dustin悲惨的嚎叫声回荡的时候，Mark拉着Eduardo一路飞奔。  
　　“要去哪儿Mark？”  
　　“咱们去找Sean。”  
TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

　　朋友们，首先，请认真的为Dustin默哀三秒钟。好了，估计就默哀了不到一秒钟，让咱们进入正题吧！谁让这个故事的主角不是他呢。  
    如各位所见，Mark小朋友从小就展露出了他在惨无人道方面的天赋，在他惊人的行动力与独断专行的天赋的驱动下，让他在成为一名“暴君”的道路上越走越远，而助长他的这些行为的罪魁祸首就是Sean Parker。  
　　Sean是个怎样的人呢？用委婉一点儿的说法是“放荡不羁”，但Dustin会这么说：“挑战人类极限。”任何认识Sean的人在今年都不能再质疑他的能力了，为什么？当然是Napster！显然Sean之前的评价可从没有今年这么好，也没有比今年更坏过。正值青春年少的十九岁的Sean Parker连合法饮酒的年纪都没到，就已经让自己上了报纸的头版头条。要是说些琐碎的事情的话，他比Dustin大五岁，从他被放出来的时候就和Dustin交往，他当时没怎么当回事儿，就一个十一岁的小屁孩，Sean当时权当陪他过家家。后来就不一样啦，谁知道Sean什么时候认真了点儿？反正他就不只是陪Dustin“过家家”了，他去他们家玩儿，在他们家吃过饭，打过游戏，见过他爸妈，也见过他的姨妈，陪他弟弟玩儿过，而且和那个小鬼联手戏弄Dustin玩儿。Sean已经在不知不觉中成了Dustin他们家关系网中不可缺少的一小部分了。  
　　Mark作为一个四岁多的小鬼可不知道那些事情，他和Sean联手的原因就是觉得能让Dustin吃瘪就让他很高兴，更何况Sean知道很多东西。Eduardo对Sean的看法则有点儿不同，他觉得Sean和Mark想的不太一样，虽然他也是在戏弄Dustin，这让Eduardo在更多的时候选择不去参与这种活动，Eduardo小朋友当然想过“二打一”这种不公平的现象，但是原谅他吧，他只想和Mark组队，虽然Dustin也很好，但是他不想站在Mark的对立面上。  
　　这也是为什么今天Eduardo如此伤心的原因——Mark自己站到对立面上去了。他现在则非常非常的消沉。如果在平常，Eduardo总是话更多些的那个，他非常喜欢向自己的朋友表达一些什么，那样让他的感觉很好，而且Mark也会听着——虽然他看起来没有听，起初Eduardo也是这么想的，后来他知道Mark一直听着他说话呢——这让他觉得他们很亲密。看啊，那边有个电话亭，如果他不这么难过的话可能就想和Mark说进去里面看看，看看它会不会通往魔法部。  
　　“电...电话亭...”他断断续续的小声说着，还带着啜泣的鼻音。Mark不会听他说的，他的朋友不再爱他了，他现在没有妈妈，没有熊熊，也没有Mark，Eduardo觉得自己就像是被世界给抛弃了一样。他安静的被Mark拉着跑，用另一只手擦着他又开始流个不停的眼泪。  
　　而Mark倒是只想着怎么找到Sean，怎么处理“巫师熊”。如果不是Dustin碍手碍脚，Mark可能早就把这只熊给处理好了。现在可好，被Dustin耽误了时间，Eduardo被这只熊迷惑的连话都不想跟他多说上一句，没有什么事情比这更让他生气的了。Eduardo怎么能满脑子想着这只见鬼的熊，他应该满脑子想着Mark才对！Mark拉着Eduardo的手努力的沿着Sean平常会来的那个方向跑。  
　　不过很不幸，Sean今天从另一个方向来，所以并没有遇上孩子们，但是他看到了一个不幸的Dustin。  
　　“真是杰作，亲爱的。”Sean把手搭在车门上看着鼻子上塞着棉花球一瘸一拐出来的Dustin，他没有丝毫同情的意思，反倒是更想在Dustin脑门上贴上面白旗。  
　　“你给了我更多分手的理由。”Dustin左右看了看，低头吻了下Sean。“多少表现出点儿同情，Sean。”  
　　“同情真是太侮辱人了不是吗？弱者才需要同情。”Sean如此反驳道。“不能让你开车，到副驾驶去，小鬼。”  
　　“你也就十九岁而已！”Dustin还是认命的走到另一边去了。他打开车门坐进副驾驶座，系上安全带。“你来的方向看到他们了吗？”  
　　“没，不过他们走不了多远的。”  
　　是的，是没有多远。Mark听见Eduardo咕哝了什么，所以他就停下了。他转身看到的却不是想和他说话的Wardo，而是一个脸都哭红了的Wardo——他哭的很安静，一直在努力的克制着自己发出软弱的声音。Eduardo被Mark突然停下的动作吓了一跳，他看到Mark看起来有些气急败坏的样子就更加不安了，这使得他终于哭出声来。  
　　“Wardo？”这是什么情况？Mark完全没想到Eduardo看起来如此委屈又伤心。是因为这只熊吗？也许他已经不能把Wardo从这只熊的手上救出来了，那他还认识他吗？“你知道我是谁吗？”  
　　Eduardo点点头，又摇了摇头。  
　　他救不回他了吗？“我是Mark。”  
　　Eduardo点点头，但是他挣脱开Mark的手，后退了一步，用手用力地擦着脸颊上的眼泪。  
　　Mark觉得自己失败了，Eduardo要离他而去了，他甚至都不知道怎样才能把他多留在身边一会儿，也许他可以趁Wardo睡午觉的时候把他弄到教堂去，这样他们说不定就可以像爸爸妈妈们一样一直在一起了。可首先他得让Wardo停下他的哭泣。“熊熊还给你，不要哭了。”  
　　Eduardo不要熊熊。Mark都不和他玩儿了，熊熊又有什么好的呢？所以他摇了摇头。  
　　Wardo不要熊熊？Wardo为什么不要这只熊了？可是Wardo不要这只熊了Mark该怎么安慰他呢？哦！他还有巧克力棒！  
　　他拉开自己口袋上的拉链，掏出有些融化的巧克力棒递了出去。“给你巧克力。”  
　　可是Wardo还是摇了摇头，他抽泣着，哭的有点儿打嗝了。  
　　他没剩什么了，还有Wardo给他的小车，但是他不想还给Wardo，可是没有了Wardo他要小车还有什么用呢？“那小车给你好不好？”  
　　“要抱抱。”Eduardo带着鼻音模糊地咕哝着说。  
　　但是Mark听清楚了，他马上扔下手里的所有东西抱住了Wardo，紧紧的抱着。  
　　“你会离开我吗Mark？”Wardo也抱着Mark，他把头埋在Mark的肩膀上，有些害怕的颤抖着。  
　　“不，当然不会，咱们是‘情侣’！”Mark退后了一步，让Wardo抬起头来看着他。“咱们永远在一起。”  
　　Eduardo笑了出来，他凑近Mark，把他的嘴贴在了Mark的嘴上。  
　　“这是什么？”Mark高兴而惊奇的问。  
　　“我也不知道，我在那个海报上看到的。”Eduardo指了指街对面。  
　　Mark看了看，也学着那个样子做了一次。“你喜欢吗？”  
　　Dustin和Sean找到Mark和Eduardo时候，看到的就是两个孩子亲来亲去的场景。  
　　“我应该及时的阻止事态的恶化。”Dustin想去当电灯泡。  
　　“不，你不会。”Sean抓住了他的男朋友，用一种极为不纯洁的方式亲了上去。  
FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敬请期待第二阶段——青少年阶段的故事！《Spare me！饶了我吧！》


End file.
